bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Fisher
is a Hollow that had evaded Shinigami for 54 years and is responsible for the death of Ichigo's mother, Masaki Kurosaki. Appearance In Hollow form, he resembles a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet and a tentacle-like limb that hangs from his forehead, similar to the esca (lure) of an anglerfish. The lure is vaguely human-sized and can be transformed to resemble anyone Grand Fisher wishes, usually taking the appearance of one of his previous victims. It can act independently of Grand Fisher, and as long as either the lure or Grand Fisher himself survives, he cannot be purified. In his first Arrancar form, he resembles a smaller, more humanoid version of his old self with a tattooed face. His mask remnants made up his entire lower jaw, which obscured half his face. When he appeared again in the human world again to kill Ichigo however, his appearance changed drastically. His entire mask was left unbroken and the upper half sat on his forehead. He also had fur all over his body and was much larger. His hollow hole was also higher than his appearance in volume 3. He carries a large Zanpakutō on his back, which is almost as tall as a two-story building. He is killed by Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki. The difference of how he appeared in volume 3 and how he appeared in the human world when trying to kill Ichigo has not yet been explained. It may be related to the reason why Di Roy Linker looks different than when he was in volume 3, though it may be that Aizen experimented on them; this is hinted in the Anime, as Grand Fisher was shown in wrappings similar to how Wonderweiss Margera is transformed into an Arrancar. Synopsis Agent of the Shinigami arc After his defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki, Grand Fisher returns to Hueco Mundo where he is seen beeing patched up by the Hollow Iceringer, while another Hollow Di Roy Linker scolds him for running away from a Shinigami before even using all of his strenght. Iceringer the shatters his mask and turns into an imperfect Arrancar.Bleach Manga - Chapter 25 Arrancar arc ]] When the Grand Fisher is about to attack Kon in Ichigo's body the talisman Isshin gave Ichigo is thrown in between the two creating a barrier in between them. Isshin then appears dressed as a Shinigami and berates Ichigo for not wearing the talisman although he told him to where-ever he went. He then addresses the Grand Fisher as "Mr. Hollow" and says that Ichigo is not home and suggest that he "plays" with him instead''Bleach Manga'' - Chapter 186, Pages 16-19 When the Grand Fisher questions who he might be, Isshin apologize and introduce himself. Hearing the name Kurosaki the Grand Fisher realizes that Isshin is the father of Ichigo and Isshin confirms this. When the Grand Fisher realizes that Ichigo is the son of a shinigami and therefor the real thing he notes how he finally understand how he lost to him but also states that he has no interest in Isshin and that he only came to kill Ichigo and orders Isshin to hand him over. Isshin however reveals that he does not know where Ichigo is because Ichigo is no longer a kid and that he had always been very relaxed with the rules in his house to which Kon notes how he is very strict with Yuzu and Karin resulting in Isshin trying to explain himself in a very comedic fashion. He then explains that even if the Gran Fisher has no interest in him he himself came to kill the Grand Fisher. The Grand Fisher only begins to luagh and questions if they believe that he is nothing but a regular Hollow and proceeds to reveal his "Resurrección" Kon looking shocked says that it is greater than the Menos only to insult the Grand Fisher and for Isshin to reveal that he was an Arrancar a Hollow who had removed his mask to gain Shinigami powers. The Grand Fisher draws his Zanpakutō says that the size of a sword shows the amount of power someone may have and says that Isshin can't win with his twig sized sword. Isshin only smiles and challenges the Grand Fisher to give it a try and draws his own Zanpakutō and the two clash. He kills the Arrancar with a single cut from his sword. Isshin states that all captain-level Shinigami know how to compress their Zanpakutō; otherwise all captains of the Soul Society would be swinging around swords the size of skyscrapers much like the Grand Fisher was doing and tell him to remember; never to judge an opponent by the size of their Zanpakutō. He then calls him a kid and says that he should not talk about a Shinigami's strength until he could understand that.Bleach Manga Chapter 187, Pages 15-19''Bleach Anime'' Episode 112 Powers & Abilities As a Hollow, Grand Fisher's preferred method of fighting Shinigami involves using his angler to keep opponents at bay, rather than attract them as it would normally be used. By transforming the angler into a decoy copy of someone close to his enemy, he can keep them from attacking, since they will be unwilling to harm the decoy. He can also grow his hair and fingers into spikes to stab enemies, or use them to restrain an opponent. Grand Fisher explains that when his hair and claws are used as spikes to stab an enemy, they also absorb the memories of that particular enemy, hence his ability to use the lure to create a copy of their loved ones or friends and use their image as a shield. Outside combat, his angler is used like its namesake, allowing him to distinguish those with high spiritual power from common humans and devour them. He has also shown the ability to regenerate at a somewhat high speed, albeit only in his original Hollow form. Zanpakutō *'Resurrección': Unknown. Though Grand Fisher has a Zanpakutō, he did not try to release it and he was killed shortly after drawing it. Apperances in Other Media Grand Fisher is an unlockable character in Bleach: Dark Souls, in his Hollow form. One of the strongest characters in the game, his very powerful Hair Extension attack could cover 3 other opponents and slicing their health gauge in half or even more. Trivia *In the anime, he prefers to eat women, which is why he killed Ichigo's mother; in the manga, he prefers to eat children, and Ichigo's mother merely got in the way. References de:Grand Fisher es:Grand Fisher Category:Characters Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar